Web of Shadows
by monkeywriter30654
Summary: (This is one of my DeviantArt stories that I dropped but decided to pick up again so tadah!) Arachnid always thought that the League of Shadows was her family. Where she belonged. But when the truth is revealed, her life starts heading towards a destructive cyclone that will only end in anger and revenge. Can the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder perhaps soothe her anger? Or will her hate
1. Chapter 1

Just a little author's note here :D This story has nothing to do with my previous fanfic. My OC is in this fanfic, but this is her original form, I guess you would call it. Anyways enjoy! Also I would love to get a critique, comment, or review on this :D

* * *

"Our target is in there." Cheshire pointed at the Wayne Biotech lab. I looked down at the dark building. The entire building seemed like a dungeon tower with only one small spot of light glimmering from one of the windows.

"Let's get this over with. Mistress Talia is waiting for our report," I pulled up my mask, covering part of my face, and smirked. "We don't want to keep her waiting do we?" I zipped down towards the small lit window with Cheshire following after me.

We crashed through the glass window, knocking down some microscopes and petri dishes along the way. The two scientists were pushed back into the back cabinets and fell to the floor. Papers with odd figures and equations were scattered across the room along with some samples of the Lazarus pit on the table. We wiped off the shattered glass and debri that was scattered across out costumes. Cheshire grinned as she walked past me towards the scientist.

"Shall I do the killing this time, Arachnid?" Cheshire pulled out her Sais. I stepped in front of her.

"I'll take care of the dirty work. Our main goal is to get rid of all the research papers that pertain to the Lazarus Pit," Cheshire let out a disappointed sigh and began gathering all the papers. I turned around and saw that the scientists were gone. "Brave little flies…"

I ran out the door and down the hallway. _Where could they have gone? If they want even a chance of escape they'll head to the first floor. Heh, let's lay a trap for these little flies._ I broke one of the windows and tied my grappling hook to the frame. I jumped out the window and nose-dived towards the cold unwelcoming cement.. _Hopefully this rope is long enough… _I was about 5ft above the ground when I unhooked the rope. I walked into the lobby and waited for my prey to come.

I could hear their footsteps as they exited the stairwell. "Well hello again," I grinned. They stepped back and turned around to head towards the staircase again. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. My web is very sharp," My thin deadly thread gleamed under the moonlight. "Wrong step and you might get cut." I ran my thumb across my throat.

"You're not gonna win…" The dark haired scientist stared back at me. I saw no fear in his eyes and his expression was stern, perhaps even determined.

"It's sad that a young girl like you would be working with the League of Assassins…" The blonde female scientist looked at me with pity. I angrily grabbed my kunai from my holder and yanked it. The strings that surrounded the room now wrapped up the scientist.

"I don't need your pity." I growled. _How dare they look down on me!? An assassin of Ra's al Ghul!_ I looked at them and prepared to yank my kunai one last time slicing them into pieces, but I couldn't. Their bravery intrigued me and they seemed somewhat familiar to me. _What am I waiting for!? I'm supposed to kill them! Why am I hesitating!? _

"What are you waiting for?" The man looked at me with his pity filled eyes. I yanked the kunai one more time and their warm life liquid splattered across the room. I wiped the red, irony substance from my face and spat out of disgust. _Who are they to pity a pupil of Ra's al Ghul..._

I clenched my fist for a moment as I walked past the bloody limbs of my prey. _Why do I feel numb? Like a piece of me was lost. Why did those insignificant flies have such an impact on me?_ When I returned to Cheshire, she was burning the last piece of research with a Bunsen burner. I walked towards her when I noticed a framed picture resting on top of a small cabinet.

"You took longer than I thought," Cheshire came towards me. "You missed a spot," She licked her thumb and wiped off the specks of blood on my cheek. "Well let's go. The Master and Mistress are waiting to hear our success," She turned around and headed towards the window.

I stared at the photo intently. It was a picture of the two scientists. It's seems that they were married and had a child together. _They seemed so happy… _I grabbed the frame and took the photo out. "Are you coming, Arachnid?" Cheshire waited for me impatiently.

"I'm coming…" I mumbled and put the photo in my pocket. I followed Cheshire out the window when I saw two people standing outside the building. A man in a black outfit with pointed ears and a boy with bright red tights along with a black cape. _Odd, I thought Halloween wasn't till next year…_

* * *

When we arrived back home, Cheshire went to report the success of our mission to Master al Ghul and I went back to my room. The small box-like room accepted me with a cold welcome. The small window allowed the cool moonlight to rest upon my metal-framed, single bed. I let out a sigh as laid down on my bed staring at the blank ceiling. _Why do those scientist keep popping back into my head? _I rolled over in bed and grabbed the picture from my pocket. _Why do they seem so familiar? Perhaps Mistress Talia can help me?_ I left my room and heard voices in the training room.

"Wasn't that a tad cruel?" I heard Mistress Talia's voice. _I wonder whom she is talking to?_ "Making her kill her own parents like that?" _Who killed whose parents?_

"Now Talia, she doesn't know this and she doesn't need to know this. We are her family now ever since we took her 14 years ago. Arachnid belongs to us." Master al Ghul's voice replied. _W-what? I killed…. No, no, I'm the assassin of Ra's al Ghul….no…. _I busted through the door, confused and angry.

"What are you talking about? You're lying right?" The look in my eyes pleaded that what Mistress Talia was saying was no more than a lie, a ruse. Mast al Ghul smiled.

"Of course it's a lie. You're family is here." _He's lying._ The voice in the back of my head screamed. I gripped onto my head tightly. _N-no! Why would Master Ra's al Ghul lie to me!? He's been like a father to me!? B-but then why was this kill so different...why…_

"You're lying…" I growled. Master al Ghul's smile turned into a cold distant look. He snapped his fingers and four other assassins appeared.

"I guess this charade is over," He began to walk away with Mistress Talia following him. _H-he used me! H-he..._"You four, kill her." He said as he disappeared into the shadows. _He betrayed me! My family, my life, it was all a freakin lie!_

Scorching, angry tears trailed down my face. "Like I'll die that easily!" I pounced at the four assassins. Blood was the only thing I saw or smelled. My web sliced my opponents to pieces, leaving behind dismembered body parts. Everything seemed like a blur of red and screams. Screams of betrayal, pain, and agony.

I panted. I fell to my knees in a pool of blood and body parts. I pulled out the photo from my pocket as tears began to build up in my eyes. My tears mixed with the blood of my enemies. The happy photo of my parents that I murdered was now stained with the blood of my former comrades….


	2. Chapter 2

I ripped my kunai out of my victim's throat. _That's the fifth one this month…_ I wiped the blood off my kunai as I pondered. _I thought for sure there was another assassin… _Suddenly I heard some footsteps from the roof above me. _Found you._ I climbed up the fire escape and followed the assassin. _I'm gonna kill them. Every last one of them, until I get Ra's al Ghul. Hehe, idiot, you think you can run away from me?_ I raised my kunai preparing to aim when suddenly and odd boomerang thing hit my hand.

"Crap…" I turned around. The odd man with the black costume and pointy ears along with his red cladded sidekick appeared. "I'm assuming that you're Batman that Talia has spoken about oh so many times." I smirked. He seemed to flinch at the mention of my former mistress.

"I am. Why are you hunting down Ra's al Ghul's assassins?" As expected Batman's voice was stern, unmoving. He had a guarded look on his face, preparing for any attack I may attempt. Expected of the man Talia chose.

"It's none of your business. And anyway I'm doing you a favor by getting rid of the scums around here." I positioned my kunai into the offensive stance.

"Not the way you're doing it. Killing is not the way to stop crime." His expression didn't change.

"It's the only way I know how." I ran towards them. Batman's sidekick threw a batrang at me, which I blocked with my kunai. I attempted to kick Batman in the face, but he blocked it with his arms. His sidekick grabbed his retractable staff and lunged it towards me many times. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. _Crap, this is not good. These guys are good and that assassin is getting further away._

"Batman, go ahead! I'll take care of her." Batman nodded and began to run off. I tried to use my thread to wrap around Batman's leg, but it was intercepted by a batrang the sidekick threw. _He's skilled._

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be going around chasing assassins." He smirked. I sweep-kicked him and he fell to the floor. I pounced on him, straddling him so he was pinned. I brought my kunai towards him and gently swept it across his lips.

"Thanks, but flattery isn't going to make me go easy on you, pretty boy." I smirked. _He's attractive, but I'm not here looking for a boyfriend. _He smiled, which confused me.

"Heh, my names not pretty boy," Suddenly I heard a click from his belt. "It's Robin." Smoke filled the air and he disappeared from my grasp. _Where did he go?_ I began stepping back to find an area where the smoke was thin. _Where could he have gone?_ I stepped back a little too much and fell of the roof. _Crap…._ I threw my kunai towards one of the roof decorations and wrapped the thread around my wrist. _This is not good._ The kunai successfully wrapped around the decoration and I knew I wouldn't fall to my death. However, the thread around my wrist was slowly cutting through me. _If I don't find solid ground to stand on soon the threads gonna cut my wrist off…._

"Did you catch him, Batman?" I heard Robin's voice from the roof. _Uhg I hate to admit it, but I lost to him. _

"Yes, he's tied up near the batmobile. How was your end?" Batman looked down from the roof and saw me daggling down here. Literally by a thread. I could feel my blood dripping down from my wrist.

"Pretty interesting. This girl got skills even though she's like 12." He smirked. _12!? I may be short for a 14 year old girl, but to say I'm 12!_

"Hey boys, if you're done chit chatting can you help out down here before my hand is amputated." The thread was cutting deep into my skin. _I can't stay like this any longer._ I murmured a quick prayer that a pile of trash bags would cushion my fall before I unwound the thread from my wrist. _Hopefully, I'll live with just a few broken bones…..hopefully._

"Hey, don't be hasty now," Suddenly I felt someone's arm around me. I looked up to see Robin as he used his grappling hook to swing to the other fire escape on the other side. "So what do think of my skills?" He smirked.

"I think you can't tell the difference between a 12 year old and a 14 year old." I sneered. He looked surprised.

"Robin, let's go. And take her with us." Batman was waiting for Robin on the ground.

"Gotcha!' Robin grabbed some handcuffs and put them on me.

"You think these will stop me from escaping?" I jingled the handcuffs in front of him.

"Not with this wrist." He grabbed my hand and showed my nearly dismembered wrist. He smirked and led me down to Batman.

After a couple hours, we were in a dark room with only one light shining on the tied up assassin. It was probably a storage unit or warehouse, judging by the overabundance of crates and boxes. The musty smell of the place irritated my nose and the layers of dust weren't helping out. I was forced to sit on a crate with my arms and legs handcuffed, after I attempted to kick Robin. Robin was beside me to keep watch while Batman was interrogating the assassin.

"Why is Ra's sending you guys into labs and killing scientist?" Batman lifted the assassin up by the collar. The assassin smirked. _Batman's not going to get any answers out of him. We're trained to handle any type of torture. _

"You should know. You're the one that hired these scientist, Bruce Wayne." The assassin grinned. Batman released his grip and the assassin fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

"Bruce Wayne? The billionaire Bruce Wayne?" I murmured to myself. Not only an excellent fighter as well as an extremely intelligent man, but also a billionaire. "No wonder Talia has her own photo montage of him…."

"Huh?" Batman turned around and gave me a sharp glare. _Oops, did I let that slip out of my mouth._

"Oh, nothing. Please continue with your interrogation." Robin let out a snort and grinned.

"You brought this fate upon those scientist. They shouldn't have been researching on something that can never be destroyed." The assassin's voice was full of confidence. He was talking about the research on the Lazarus Pit. Robin ran towards the assassin and lifted him up by collar.

"Fate? You're the one that stole their lives. How is that considered fate?" Robin growled. I looked away. _I can't even say a word cause I was one of those monsters once._

"Robin." Batman let out a growl and Robin retreated back into the shadows.

"Hey where is Ra's al Ghul?" The assassin looked at me and glared.

"I don't need to answer a traitor like you." He growled.

"Me! A traitor! You're the ones who are the traitors," I got up from the crate. "You guys were the ones who stole my life away." Robin stood in front me with a stern look on his face. I looked away and retreated back to my crate.

"We're not gonna anything out him," Batman began clicking on some strange buttons on his arm. "Robin, call Commissioner Gordon. We got a present for him." He smirked.

"And what do we do with her?" Robin gestured towards me. Hopefully they'd let me stay with this assassin so I can kick the crap out of him when they're gone. _Wait…why didn't I think of this before? Dang, I'm an idiot…._

"You're Bruce Wayne right? Then you know my parents. They were scientist who worked at Wayne Biotech." I stood up and hopped towards him. "Take me with you. I wanna know who my parent were…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Is the blind fold really necessary?" I walked blindly towards wherever Robin led me.

"We're here…." My blindfold was released and I stood in a middle of what I guess is Batman's hideout. A grey colored dog greeted Robin while Batman was on the computer typing away. "Do you know your parents last name?"

"No, I don't," The sad thought crawled into my mind that I didn't even know my own last name. "I do have a picture though if that will help."

"A picture is fine." He replied without giving me a second glance. _Talia was right when she said he was always serious…_

"It's in my back pants pocket, but…" I jangled my handcuffs. "It's kinda impossible for me to get it unless you set me free." I smirked. Batman let out a snort. _Maybe there is a sense of humor somewhere in him._

"I'll get it," Robin came over and stuck his hand in my back pocket to get the photo. "Where is it?" I heard him mumbled.

"Enjoy touching my butt, pretty boy." I smirked. Robin immediately got his hand out of my pocket.

"I-I was getting your photo," I glanced at him and saw that he was as red as a tomato. I let a small laugh come out. "Anyways it's not there."

"The other back pocket." I laughed. Robin snatched the photo from my back pocket and handed it to Batman.

"Kids…" Batman let out a quiet sigh. Then glanced at the photo. "Yeah, I know who they are. They were family friends…" Batman began typing on the computer and suddenly a picture of my parents appeared on the screen. "Chris Evers and Annette Evers. They were scientist who were working on a project to nullify the Lazarus Pit."

I stared at the screen for a while. _How could I have not known?_ I had black hair like my dad and grey-green eyes like my mom. _How could I not realize that they were my parents when I met them?_ I could feel tears began to build up, but I shook them off.

"They got married 15 years ago and had a child," Batman continued. "Her name was Jemma, but she was kidnapped when she was 5 months old. She would be 14 years old by now." I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears began to stream down cheeks. _Why? Why me? Why did Ra's al Ghul rip me away from my family!?_

"Hey," I looked over to see Robin hand me a tissue. I refused, but he wiped my tears for me instead. "It's okay to accept help at times like these…."

Suddenly the picture of my parents disappeared and instead a bat signal appeared with sirens blaring. Batman went back and typed on his computer again. "Seems like Two-Face is visiting the bank a little late tonight."

"Not if we stop him," Robin smirked. "But what are we gonna do about her?"

Batman stared at me intently. "That all depends on her? Propose that I set you free." He tossed the key to the handcuffs and they landed at my feet. "What would you do?"

"I'd kill every assassin I have to in order to kill Ra's al Ghul." I growled. Batman's look became cold and rigid.

"Do think you're parents would want that?" He walked towards me. "Going around and murdering people for their sake?" He caught my chin between his pointer finger and thumb, and lifted my chin up. He glared down at me. "I'm glad that they're dead so that they don't see their daughter as a murderer…. Let's go Robin." Batman released his grip and got into the Batmobile. Robin glanced at me and hesitantly walked over to the Batmobile.

The sound from the Batmobile's engine faded and the cave was filled with silence. He was right. _What the heck was I thinking? But I just can't let it go. I can't just let Ra's al Ghul walk this earth…_ I grabbed the key from the floor and unlocked my handcuffs. _And even if I don't want my parents to think I'm a murderer, it's too late…_

"Excuse me, Mistress Jemma, would you like another cup of tea?" Bruce's butler offered to take my cup.

"Um, uh, yes please…..um…." _What was his name again?_

"It's Alfred, madam." He poured another cup of hot tea for me.

"Uh, thank you, Alfred." I shyly grabbed the cup and began to sip on the tea. _What am I doing here? Why am I in Bruce's mansion drinking tea...Oh yea, I have no place else to go._

"It seems that Master Bruce and Master Richard are home…" Alfred began preparing more cups of tea. I instinctively stood up as I heard the Batmobile's engine roar from the cave. _Man, I feel like a pet dog…._

Shortly after, Batman and Robin appeared without their costumes on and as expected they were very handsome. "Alfred, did I get any visitors while I was out?"

"Ah, yes. Master Alexandra is waiting for you outside." Alfred informed Bruce. Bruce went to the front door while Richard retired in the living room. I quietly followed Richard like a lost child. _Master Alexandra? Is it a boy or a girl?_

"Alex, I'm glad you're here." I heard Bruce's voice from the front door.

"You better be, I am your lovely little sister after all," I heard a woman's voice as well. I snuck a peek at the lady at the door. She had pretty snow-white hair that cupped her face nicely with bright silver eyes that twinkled under the night sky. "I brought the clothes you wanted me to buy."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Bruce gave her a quick hug and an awkward cough.

"Free of charge," She smiled at him as she waved goodbye. "See you later Bruce." She disappeared behind the door.

"Who was that?" I asked Richard, who was sitting in front of the fireplace with the grey dog.

"My older sister and Bruce's younger sister." I gave him a blank stare. _I'm not an expert when it comes to family, but that doesn't sound possible. _Richard noticed my dumbfounded look and allowed a small smile to grace his face. "We're not related by blood by the way so you don't have to worry about how she is Bruce's sister and my sister." He grinned as he stroke the dogs fur.

"Oh, well she's very pretty," I said awkwardly. _Just a second ago we were enemies and now I'm intruding their home… sigh. _"Um, Richard, about the back pocket thing before…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." _Uhg, apologizing is a pain._

"Haha, Call me Dick. I think the only person I know that calls me Richard is Alfred," He grinned. "Anyway, you don't have to apologize. I enjoyed touching your butt." He smirked. I could feel the heat rise in my cheek. I punched him in the arm as he laughed.

"Jemma," Bruce walked into the room with bags filled with clothes. "I have a proposition for you."

"Okay, go ahead." I sat down on the floor next to Dick.

"Why don't you stay here with Dick and I? We'll help you find al Ghul and you can continue your training while helping us around Gotham," He let out a cough. "On the condition you don't ever kill."

"What?" I murmured. _I can't kill?_ It's been engraved in my head for 14 years that I had to kill anyone who was in the way of my goal. Killing was like breathing for me. _And I had to stop?_ I thought hard for a moment and let out a long sigh. "Okay. I won't kill."

Bruce showed a small smile (I wished I had a camera at this moment) as well as Dick. "Then let's get started."


End file.
